The Tribal Early Childhood Research Center (TRC) seeks to address gaps in early childhood research with American Indian and Alaska Natives through partnerships with tribal Head Start, Early Head Start, child care, and home visiting programs. The goals of the TRC are to engage in a participatory research process and to build capacity for researchers to work effectively with early childhood programs in tribal communities. The grant award was made to the University of Colorado Denver. Links to TRC activities and the resources they have developed can be found at www.tribalearlychildhood.org.